


One Piece PETs: Races

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [72]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats' latest destination is at an island that is famous for its races. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Races

**One Piece PETs: Races**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This wild series belongs to the equally wild Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Another day in the New World. The skies are clear...at least for now. At the moment, the Straw Hat pirates have disembarked at an island called "Racer Island". The name pretty much spoke for itself.

 

"Wow!" Luffy spoke up. "What a cool name for an island!"

 

"I wonder what kind of races they have here." Usopp pondered.

 

"All kinds of races," Robin replied, looking at a book. "Foot races, riding races, and even car races."

 

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered.

 

"Hey, where'd you get that book, Robin?" Usopp asked.

 

"I got it at the last island we landed on," she answered. "thought it might come in handy."

 

"Nice, Robin!" Nami praised.

 

"Thank you." Robin smiled.

 

Suddenly, fireworks started erupting from the island!

 

"Looks like a race has started." noted Sanji.

 

"You're right." Robin answered.

 

"I wonder which one has started." pondered Brook.

 

"Let's go see!" Luffy said.

 

They went to where the fireworks were shooting off from. Soon, they arrived at a huge racetrack.

 

"AWESOME~!!!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

 

"WOW~!!!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed with the same expressions.

 

Franky whistled in amazement.

 

"Man...I love this place already!" he spoke up.

 

"Let's enter the race!" Luffy suggested.

 

"What?!" Nami asked.

 

"Luffy, we don't have time for this!" shouted Zoro.

 

"Oh, c'mon!" Luffy responded before he pointed at a sign. "Look! The winner gets an all-you-can-eat buffet!!"

 

"Of course..." deadpanned Usopp.

 

"Oh! And there's a big cash prize!" Luffy added.

 

Upon hearing the three words, "big cash prize", Nami's eyes turned into berry signs.

 

"How much is it?!" she asked, excitedly.

 

"Uh...300,000,000,000," Luffy answered. "Nami?"

 

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY!!!" Nami exclaimed. "WE'RE ENTERING THAT RACE!!!"

 

"YEAH!!" Luffy cheered.

 

   So, they signed their names in and prepared for the race. Franky built the race car. Usopp painted it. He even added a few designs. Such as the Straw Hat jolly roger, flames, and a pin-striping in the back.

 

"How's that?" Usopp asked.

 

"It's perfect!" Luffy answered. "Great job, Usopp!"

 

"Thanks!" replied the sniper. "It wasn't hard!"

 

THAT was the truth.

 

"The only question remains on who is going to drive it." added Brook.

 

"ME!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"NOT A CHANCE!!!" Nami yelled, clocking him on the head.

 

"OW!!" Luffy cried. "But, Nami--!"

 

"NO BUTS!! YOU'RE NOT RACING AND THAT'S THAT!!!"

 

Luffy pouted.

 

"No fair." he grumbled.

 

"Oh, hush." Nami told him.

 

   After that, the crew picked their driver. They decided on Nami and Robin as back-up. Luffy was still pouting...that is, until he and Zoro saw the girls in their racer outfits.

 

"What do you think, boys?" Nami asked.

 

"Haa..." was all they could say.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"At a loss for words?" she asked.

 

"You could say that..." answered Zoro as he stared at Robin.

 

_'Oh, brother...'_ thought Blizzard. _'What a couple of horn-dogs.'_

 

"Anyway," Usopp started. "You guys better get going! The race is about to start!"

 

"Oh, right!" cried Nami. "Later, guys! Wish us luck!"

 

"Luck!" Luffy shouted.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"You're so crazy!"

 

"That's me."

 

"Good luck, Robin." said Zoro.

 

"Thank you, Tora-kun." Robin replied.

 

Zoro smiled. Soon, Nami and Robin headed to the track. The whole crowd cheered as they went to their car.

 

"WOW!!! Those two are HOT!!!"

 

"DO YOUR BEST, LADIES~!!!"

 

Someone is heard whistling at them.

 

"YEAH~!!!" he cheered.

 

"SHUT UP!!!" Luffy and Zoro barked.

 

"AH!!!" the others cried.

 

"That's what we thought." Luffy spoke up.

 

Robin and Nami sweatdropped at their significant others.

 

"Great Ceiling Cat. Luffy, can't you and Zoro tone it down for just one day?"

 

"Oh, c'mon! We're your boyfriends!!"

 

"Our jealous boyfriends..." Robin muttered.

 

"Let's go, Robin." Nami told her.

 

"Right." complied the Crane Woman.

 

Nami looked up at the light tower, which had two red lights on.

 

"Ready?" she asked.

 

"Ready when you are." Robin answered.

 

The light turned yellow, and Nami, as well as the other drivers, began to rev up their engines. Soon, the light turned green...

 

"Let's burn this candle!!" Nami shouted before she and the other drivers sped off down the track!

 

"WOO~!!!" Luffy cheered. "GO NAMI~!!!"

 

"YOU GO, ROBIN!!" Zoro called.

 

On the track, Nami and Robin are currently in 7th place, but they are quickly making their way through the pack!

 

"NAMI-SWAN~!!! ROBIN-CHWAN~!!!" Sanji cheered. "DO YOUR BEST!!!"

 

"GANBATTE~!!!" Chopper cheered.

 

"BURN RUBBER, SIS!!!" cheered Franky.

 

"Why would she wanna burn me?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"Not you, dumb-ass!" yelled Franky, smacking Luffy upside his head.

 

"OWW!!!" Luffy cried.

 

Back on the race track, Nami and Robin are currently in third place.

 

"I can't believe how quickly we've made it to third place." Robin noted.

 

Nami laughed.

 

"What'd you expect!?" she asked.

 

Then...one of the racers blitzed right past them!

 

"What the--?!" Nami questioned.

 

"I knew this was too easy!" Robin spoke up.

 

"See ya at the finish line, ladies!" shouted the driver that passed them. "Don't worry! I'll share the cash prize with ya...IF I LEAVE ANY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

 

A pause...and in that instant, Nami started to growl angry before she floored the gas pedal!

 

"WHOA!!" Robin cried as she was suddenly thrown to the back of her seat. "Nami, have you lost your mind?! You're going too fast!!"

 

Although, Nami was not listening. In fact...she almost like she was undergoing a change.

 

   First, her eyes flashed red, next, her hair started to going all wild and spiky, veins started bulging out of her neck, and finally, she began to foam at the mouth!

 

"Oh, fuzzy..." muttered the Crane Woman.

 

" _ **NOTHING'S GONNA STOP ME FROM WINNING THOSE BERRIES!!!**_ " Nami screamed in a demonic voice.

 

   Everyone in the audience saw the look on Nami's face and needless to say, they were all rather nervous...maybe even a little terrified. The guys in particular.

 

"MOMMY!!!" cried Chopper, hiding behind Blizzard.

 

" _JESUS MOTHA--!!!_ " cried Blizzard, freaking out.

 

"MAMA~!!!" Usopp screamed.

 

Luffy gasped in absolute shock. Even he had never seen Nami like that, before! Zoro looked scared, too. As well as Sanji, Brook, and Franky.

 

"Nami, please, calm down!!!" Robin cried. "You're going to get us disqualified!!! Or worse, KILLED!!!"

 

   However, Nami still was not listening! All she cared about was making it to the finish line and it did not matter how she did it! Even if it meant crashing into that chauvinistic driver that mocked her!

 

"NAMI, LOOK OUT!!!" Robin cried.

 

Too late. Nami crashed her car into the driver from before, yet she still kept going! The audience gasped in shock.

 

"SHE'S GONE INSANE!!!"

 

"She's gonna kill somebody!!" Zoro cried. "LIKE ROBIN!!!"

 

Suddenly, Luffy ran out into the track!

 

"LUFFY?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!!" Usopp questioned.

 

"COME BACK, YOU DUMBASS!!!" Sanji shouted.

 

Though, Luffy did not listen. He just ran straight for Nami and Robin. At that moment...he stopped right in front of the car and held his arms out!

 

"NAMI!!! STOP THE CAR!!!" he shouted.

 

At first, it looked like Nami was not listening...at that point, she saw Luffy and gasped, her facial expression returning to normal.

 

"Oh, my god!!" she cried before she hit the brake!

 

Nami panted as the car came to a stop, just mere inches from colliding with Luffy. Robin heaved a sigh of relief.

 

"Oh, thank goodness..." she spoke up.

 

_'Oh, my god...!'_ Nami thought. _'I...I almost turned Luffy into roadkill!'_

 

The whole crowd was at a standstill...until...they started booing at Nami!

 

"That crazy bitch almost killed that guy!!!"

 

"What the hell is she doing, racing like that?!!"

 

"She ought to be disqualified!!!"

 

"She's a time bomb!!"

 

   Not long after...tears began to form in Nami's eyes. Robin noticed and did her best to try and console her. Dismally, that did not seem to work, for Nami broke down in sobs and ran out of the car, leaving the race.

 

"Nami, wait!" Luffy called as he ran after her.

 

The audience continued jeering.

 

"Yeah, you better run, ya crazy bitch!"

 

"Don't come back!"

 

Before long...

 

***RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!!!!***

 

The audience gasped in fright when Zoro unleashed a powerful roar!

 

" **THE NEXT FUCKER WHO DARES TO TALK TRASH ABOUT MY CREWMATE'S GETTING CHOPPED TO PIECES!!!** " he shouted.

 

The audience was silent after that.

 

"That's what I thought." Zoro hissed.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

"Nami!!!" Luffy called. "Nami, where are you?!"

 

He got his answer when he heard sniffling.

 

"Nami?"

 

He found her...sitting on the grass, sniffling and sobbing. Luffy walked over to Nami and sat down next to her.

 

"You okay?" Luffy asked.

 

"What do you think?!" Nami questioned. "Now, everyone hates me! I didn't mean to go out of control...it's just...that guy! That guy just GOT to me!!"

 

"Hey, I get it," the Monkey Man replied. "I lose my temper sometimes, too."

 

Nami sniffled.

 

"I bet you don't lose it to the point where you look like a monster, like me." she said.

 

"Actually..." Luffy replied. "...there was one time."

 

"R...really?" Nami asked, surprised. "When?"

 

Luffy sighed and answered, "It was...2 weeks after Ace's death."

 

Nami gasped in realization.

 

"At first," Luffy began, "I thought it was all just a dream. Soon, I realized that it wasn't."

 

"Luffy..." Nami muttered.

 

"Though, it wasn't so bad," he added. "I mean, I had Jimbei with me to snap me out of it."

 

"Oh, yeah," Nami spoke up. "He was with you during the whole war, huh?"

 

"Yup." Luffy nodded. "I probably would never have snapped out of it if it weren't for him."

 

Nami smiled and Luffy smiled back at her.

 

"Feel better, now?" he asked.

 

"A little." she answered. "Thanks, Luffy. Too bad I can't go back to the race, now."

 

"To hell with the race," Luffy responded. "We'll find some other way to earn 300,000,000,000 berries."

 

Nami smiled at this. Next, she hugged him.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he hugged her back.

 

A little later, the race was over. The Straw Hats boarded their ship, soon after.

 

"Hey...you okay, Nami?" Usopp asked.

 

"Yeah." she answered.

 

"You sure?" Franky asked.

 

"Yes." Nami nodded.

 

"Good," Robin spoke up. "We were really worried about you."

 

"Well...Luffy made it all better." Nami replied.

 

Everyone smiled.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he put his arm around Nami's shoulders. "Anytime, Nami!"

 

In that moment, his stomach growled.

 

"Sanji?"

 

"On it."

 

The cook went to the kitchen to make Luffy some food. A little later, Luffy is happily eating a large piece of meat.

 

"Thanks, Sanji!"

 

"Don't mention it."

 

Nami smiled at Luffy as he continued to eat.

 

_'Thank you, Luffy,'_ she thought. _'I would have completely lost myself if you hadn't stopped me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna have this be a hentai with Luffy and Nami screwing eachother before the race started...that, and I just wanted an excuse to have Nami wearing a sexy racer outfit...same with Robin.
> 
>  
> 
> Then, I decided to just make this an ecchi.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
